hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Portugal (Maria de Cabral)
Portugal Portugal is a fan-made character from the anime Hetalia: Axis Powers, created by Himaruya Hidekaz. She was given the name Maria de Cabral. Attributes Appearance Portugal has long, straight, dark brown hair, with one bright yellow ribbon tied to each side of her hair. She has aquamarine eyes and a horizontal scar above her right eye. She is mostly seen wearing a brown unbottoned vest over a long-sleeved white blouse and a long blue skirt. Her military uniform consists of a light brown military jacket with a shoulder strap connecting to her belt to echo Spain's uniform, matching trousers and knee-high dark brown boots. She is said to be exceptionally strong for a girl her height. She speaks in a Kyoto dialect. Personality and Interests Portugal is a friendly, kind girl. She has a sweet tooth and eats bacalhau often. She kicks people she doesn't like hard in the shins or slaps them, as she does to Netherlands. Unlike most female characters, she uses 'kimi' instead of 'anata', which is used by boys and men and used in an informal way. She also states that she finds men who are taller than her intimidating, and she apparently has a fear of taller male strangers but she would not hesitate to assualt them if neccessary. She enjoys teasing her enemies as well as her friends as a joke. She has Spain's laid-backness and smile. She plays soccer as a hobby and sometimes go fishing. She is also said to be lazy. Relationships Spain The two are siblings and have a generally close relationship. It is not clarified which is the older sibling. Unlike Spain, Portugal has very little or no enthusiasm about tomatoes, and sometimes describes this enthusiasm as being 'childish'. Portugal still hasn't forgiven Spain for the Iberian Union, but otherwise the two get along well. Netherlands The two get along well, but bicker often. Both of them were engaged in war 'some time ago'. When looking after Indonesia, she became a maid in Netherlands' house and beat him up often whenever he was being too harsh with Indonesia. When Netherlands had complete rule over Indonesia, he is shown to miss her a little. In present day, the two hang out often and Portugal laments over how Netherlands 'keeps snatching my colonies' (this refers to the fact that Portugal ruled part of Indonesia and Malaysia, but both countries eventually became Dutch colonies). Indonesia Indonesia regards Portugal as her older sister, even in present day. She has a close relationship with Portugal, despite Portugal only having rule over Timor. Portugal, in return, treats Indonesia kindly and stands up for her. Indonesia is said to have inherited Portugal's kindness. Malaysia Having being the first European nation to discover Malaysia, Portugal claimed him as her colony. She looked after him and treated him with a certain roughness. The two had a close relationship back then. Malaysia then was taken under Netherlands' rule and regarded him as his new guardian. Britain She and Britain have the longest alliance in history, something she is proud of. The two get along well, and Britain describes her as 'a rough lady'. France Portugal has known France for a long time is apparently dislikes his perverted behaviour and advances towards her. However, France won't actually dare to harass Portugal, since she would beat him up. Trivia *Portugal's birthday corresponds with the date she became a democratic nation, 25 April 1974. *It is implied that she and Spain are of the same age in technical terms, but she is younger than Spain in terms of human age. (Portugal is older than Spain. When Portugal was formed Spain still was divided in two: Castela and Aragão) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters